It happened again!
by Ria Everwood
Summary: What happens if something happens to Suzuki - san and is Usagi's fault? a simple one-shot


_It Happened Again!_

"Now what…?" Misaki sighed.

It was a fine morning in Usagi's house. Usagi was in a deep sleep in his own bedroom after rushing his new novel – something Misaki did not want to know – till dawn. Misaki has all the time to himself before Usagi wakes up. But in the silent morning, the depressing voice of Misaki's could be heard. He was sitting alone on the sofa, starring at Suzuki–san which was sitting right opposite him. It was what Misaki had been doing for the past hour.

"How did this happen?!" Misaki cried as he pushed himself forward to hug Suzuki–san. He buried his head into Suzuki–san's stomach and remembered what happened earlier.

Today, Misaki was supposed to be free of Usagi in the morning, doing the house chores happily without being stopped half-way, eating breakfast without hearing weird things coming out of Usagi's mouth. It was suppose to be a normal morning for Misaki. The day he had always been praying for. But!

_It's all Usa__gi-san's fault! If he didn't put his novels on the floor, I would not have tripped and the new dye I bought would not have spilt, and Suzuki-san would not have a blue ear right now! Yes, it's all Usagi-san's fault! Oh wait a minute, now is not the time to be thinking of this…_

Misaki let go of Suzuki–san and went back to his staring, letting out another long sigh.

*Click click* - sound of door opening.

_Ah! N__ow what!? Usagi-san is awake!_

Misaki started to panic, trying to find something to hide Suzuki-san's blue ear. He grabbed the thing closest to him. He grabbed the grey tie lying on the sofa next to him and tied a ribbon on Suzuki-san's blue ear.

"Hmm…"

Here comes the Usagi in a foul mood!

"Ah! Morning, Usagi–san! Hungry? I will heat up the food now!"

Misaki was clearly answering his own questions. Without further ado, Misaki rushed to the kitchen while Usagi dragged his feet to the dining table, carrying Suzuki–san along.

Silence filled the room.

"Misaki, Suzuki…"

"Ah! Oh, what about Suzuki–san? Nothing happened! Nothing at all…"

"Did you change his ribbon today?"

"Ah ha-ha! I'll go get his ribbon."

*Bang!* Misaki's chair tumbled onto the ground when he stood up hurriedly.

"Misaki..."

"Usagi–san, I'll be right back!"

_Usagi – san is NOT going to find out__! I've got to relax…_

* * *

"Usagi–san, Suzuki-san's ribbon for today is…"

Misaki tried to look normal before leaving the room and went to find Usagi. He walked out of the room with a pure white ribbon and one that was black with red strips. But when Misaki saw Usagi, the ribbons flowed out of his hand like water, and onto the ground.

Misaki froze on the spot. He didn't just stone. Within seconds, Misaki looked like he was freezing himself for hibernation.

Misaki saw Usagi untying the tie used to hide Suzuki–san's ear.

_He saw it… he saw it…this is it…the end of life…_

"Misaki…"

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! It's all because of your BL novels that I tripped and fell, then the new dye I bought just spilt onto Suzuki-san's ear! Yes, it's your entire fault! Oh wait… Usagi-san, I'm sorry! I will do anything… clean the house, not talk to Sumi-senpai, and take your super flashy red sports car to school everyday…"

Before Misaki could finish his forever ongoing sentence, he was cut off by something warm. Something that smelt of cigarettes. And then he felt something hot and slick go into his mouth, making him snap out of his flustered state.

Or maybe not.

"Hmm… ah… Usagi-san!"

Misaki was not prepared for the long kiss, and was desperately gasping for air. He was flinging his arms, trying to push Usagi-san away. But Usagi-san had no intention of letting Misaki go. He grabbed Misaki's slim waist, pulling him closer, and Misaki clearly felt the arousal of Usagi.

Usagi's tongue thrust deeper into Misaki's mouth, exploring it as deep as his tongue can get him. Tracing Misaki's lower jaw, Usagi only withdrew his tongue when Misaki stopped struggling.

"Ahh!"

Misaki sucked in a deep breath and was trying to look angry. But from his brightly flushed cheeks, it could be seen that he clearly enjoyed the kiss.

"What… Do you think you are doing?! That could have killed me!"

"Well, I was just kissing you." Usagi said it calmly like it was something as normal as eating. Usagi licked his lips slowly, as if he'd just finished eating an appetizer.

"Didn't you say you would do anything? Well, this is what I want…" Before Usagi even finished his own sentence, he pulled Misaki into his arms and pressed his lips against his. He kissed him softly and whispered into his ear. "Misaki…"

"Ah…"

Misaki blushed gently and clutched at his ear. Usagi's slow, gentle kisses became faster and rougher, like a beast hungry for its prey. His tongue thrust deep into Misaki's mouth again, exploring it curiously. When Usagi got all of Misaki's attention with his mouth, his hand went beneath Misaki's sweater, gently sliding them around Misaki's bare chest and up to his already hardened nipples. Using his index and middle finger, Usagi gently squeezed Misaki's nipples.

"Hmm!"

Misaki finally snapped out of the magical kiss and tried pushing Usagi away, like always.

"Hmm! Ah!"

Usagi finally let go of Misaki, leaving a trail of saliva between them. Without the support of Usagi, Misaki slid down the wall and landed on the ground. He was panting, trying to catch what was happening.

Before Misaki could get his mind straight, Usagi's hands went back to where they stopped-Misaki's nipples. Usagi was playing around with them, squeezing them at first, then sliding along them.

"Ah…sto…ah!"

Usagi chuckled. "You sure you want me to stop..?"

One of Usagi's hands glided into Misaki's pants and clenched his proof of arousal. "Ahh! Don't…"

"When you are already so hard…" Usagi whispered into Misaki's ear. And when he finished his sentence, Usagi's index finger was playing at the tip of Misaki's arousal, slowly at first, and then to a faster rhythm.

"Ah! Egh…AH!"

Misaki was clearly enjoying himself as he came, his fluids filling Usagi's hand.

Usagi chuckled and lifted his hand to his mouth, which he started licking. And after which, he slid his finger into Misaki. Shocked by the sudden intrusion, Misaki put his hands behind Usagi's neck, and pulled him closer. "Ah… Usagi-san… don't… if not…"

Misaki was trying to finish his sentence but Usagi will not let him. Usagi left a trail of kisses from Misaki's neck to his collar bone, earning a moan from the smaller boy. Usagi lifted himself from Misaki, removing his shirt and pants.

"Usagi-san..?"

Misaki was gradually opening his eyes for he felt Usagi stop. And then he saw it. The perfectly built body and his arousal-

"Ah! Usagi-san, let's stop here…"

Misaki was slowly getting up, but he was pushed down by Usagi and Misaki felt Usagi enter him with a thrust and reached him to the deepest.

"AH! Usagi-san… Ah!!"

Unconsciously, Misaki was moving to Usagi's rhythm.

"Hmm… Ah… Misaki… I love you..!"

"I love… ah!"

* * *

_Ah… my back hurts… Baka Usagi! Why do it on the floor when we should have done it on..! Wait, what am I thinking… Ahh! It's all Usagi-san's fault! To do it so early in the morning and I had to rush to school…_

"Morning, Misaki! What's wrong..? You look so pale!"

"Ah! Morning, Sumi-senpai! No, nothing is wrong! I'm fine!" Misaki tried to smile. _I should not had left Suzuki-san lying around…_

"Ah! Misaki, take a look at the Suzuki blue…"

"What?!" _Why?! Why is Suzuki-san here?! I can't take it anymore… ahh!_

Misaki collapsed onto the ground, lying flat.

"Misaki?! What's wrong?! Ah… you just missed that Suzuki blue car (A/N: Well, there is a car brand name called Suzuki. No kidding!)… It's the newest model."

Oh… it's just a car… but please..! No more Suzuki! I can't take it… I have a long day ahead… and when I go home… Usagi-san…

Thinking of all the possibilities Misaki's face paled as he went to class.

* * *

Back at home, Usagi carrying the blue-eared Suzuki-san to a room where he kept all his Suzuki-sans. He placed the blue-eared Suzuki-san in the room, and took out a new one. He left Suzuki-san on the sofa, and went back to his own room to finish the manuscript that was half-way done, chuckling to himself.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.

This is my very first one shot fan fiction finished with the help of my sister. I really have to thanks her for helping me edit all the mistakes I made. I will try and write one story with the best grammar I have.

Thanks to all who reads my story. Please give me your comments as it means a lot to me. Thank you.


End file.
